


Captured

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hello!This is my first time writing and English isnt my first language, but i still hope its readable.
Relationships: Dreammare, Killer/Dream, Killer/Nightmare, Nightmare/Dream, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is my first time writing and English isnt my first language, but i still hope its readable.

The road is covered in a light and powdery layer of fine white dust like freshly fallen snow under the monsters shoes. If it wasn’t for the lack of sound as he walks down the street it could easily be mistaken as such, but the soft and familiar crunch of snow wasn’t there. Pools of blood dyes the grime a sickly red like the evening sky above them colored by the setting sun. The howls and cries of monsters and humans in despair echoes through the once busy street and fills the monster with joy. 

The order was simple. Kill everything. It have been so long since his master took him out to play. Being stuck in that moldy old castle day and night for weeks on end made him agitated, impatient and even more dangerous than normal which was something his master knew and took full advantage of. One could say it’s cruel to keep someone locked up in a cage like a wild animal, but it all made it so much more rewarding when he was let out. Nothing could compare to the high he got from ending someone else’s life. He is his masters perfect pet.

The human child in front of him shrieks in terror at the sight of him and curls together into a even tighter ball. The little girl fled into a dark and quiet back alley behind one of the many restaurants littered down the popular shopping street, but her perfect hiding spot behind the dumpster in the back was given away by the bloody trail of footprints she left behind. 

Killer chuckles to himself as his empty, black sockets takes in the sight before him and a maniac grin stretches across his face. A helpless pathetic human cowering in fear before him only lit up by the dim red glow emitting from his target shaped soul floating in front of him. It filled him with overwhelming joy and he tightens his grip on the knife handle that was already slippery with blood. 

The child looks up at him with hot tears streaming down her cheeks and her tiny frame shivers as their eyes meet. Their pupils suddenly diluted and got a sudden calmness washed over them. Those are the eyes of someone who accepted their inescapable fate of death. Killer have seen it multiple times and it always gave him a sadistic joy, but never on a child’s face. It looks misplaced, it don’t belong there. Killers breath hitches as the girls face changes into a shadowy figure in front of him to something painfully familiar he was trying to forget. Faded orange eyelights peers up at him and the monster falters, he hesitates for just a second before delivering the final blow as a voice echos through his skull. 

“...”  
“My death is ok brother, as long as it makes you happy-“

The edge of the weapon slices through her throat with the precision of a hunter and the knife falls to the ground as Killer stumbles back clenching his chest acting like he was struck by a blunt object. He pants and gasps for air as his soul pulsates sending out flashes of light spreading dark shadows across the brick walls. 

It hurts. It hurts so much. Killer grabs his skull and shakes his head trying to stay focused and to force this way to familiar feeling back down into the darkest depths of his mind, but it won’t budge. Fresh black liquid flows down his face and down his neck ending up staining his shirt as he struggled to catch his breath.

“...”

Killer spins around and tries to hide his soul with the palm of his hand but it was too late. He saw! Dream was standing in the mouth of the alley. His body tense and his bow raised with a light arrow pointing directly at Killer head, but the string isn’t pulled back. His face is twisted in confusing and disgust from the scene he just witnessed. Killer clenches his teeth and Dream opens his mouth to say something, but Killer was already gone leaving him behind completely baffled. 

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

His master is sitting on a rooftop with his eyes closed and his tentacles gently swaying from side to side as he absorbs the energy emitting from the city. Killer appears in front of him still trying to catch his breath and straightens his back now that he is facing the dark lord himself. 

“They are here m-master”

Nightmare groans and stands up as he stares Killer down frowning his brow. 

“Humph took them long enough-“

Nightmare walks over to Killer and roughly tugs his hand away from his soul and scowls. 

“How did this happen? You know perfectly well-”

Nightmare keeps a firm grip on Killers wrist as he stabs the tip of one of his tentacles straight into the middle of his soul and lets his black corruption spread through it. 

“-that I don’t want your feelings to get in my way.”

Killer lets or a chocked cry of pain and clenches his teeth as the heavy burden on his chest is washed away by the burning ache emitting from his soul and spreading through his bones like boiling water. His wounded soul stops pulsating and return to it’s calm and dim state as the pain slowly fades away. Nightmare finally lets go of him and turns his back to him looking rather annoyed by the entire situation. 

“Gather the others. We’re returning back to the castle”

“Yes master”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm hi!
> 
> It’s been over a year since I first wrote the first chapter oops. Things happened in my private life and I kinda forgot about it for a while. Sorry about that. 
> 
> I’ve had this chapter chillin on my phone for some time so I’ll post it and hopefully I’ll write a new chapter soon or maybe I’ll rewrite the entire thing. We’ll see

Killer is back again. He is back in his cage disguised as a vintage castle with red velvet tapestry with a faded golden pattern cowering the walls and pitch black mahogany flooring that creeks under the skeletons feet as he walks down the hall towards the kitchen. The inhabitants have settled down after their little excursion the other day, but his master seems particularly quiet and spent most of his time cooped up in his study. 

The familiar ruckus of someone cooking came out of the open door and Killer enters expecting to see Cross standing by the counter preparing dinner, but were met by the sight of a messy room and Horror standing in the middle of it. All the pots had fell out of the cabinet onto the floor as Horror had pulled out the biggest one, which is now over boiling on the stove spilling steaming hot water everywhere. The monster himself is busy hacking at a large chunk of meat directly onto the wooden counter and didn’t notice when Killer silently slipped into the room. Killers pitch black sockets narrows and he scowls at the sight of the unidentifiable lump of bloody meat.

“Where is Cross?”

Horror stops his violent chopping and turns around to look at Killer as he shrugs.  
“I donno. Out somewhere” 

He follow Killers eyes and looks down at the meat again before continuing to chop it up with a meat axe. 

“It’s pork.”

Horror proceeds to pick the bloody meat pulp up from the wooden surface and plops it onto the boiling pot where red foam quickly starts flowing over the top. Killer hurries over and turns the heat down as he looks down into the boiling meat water and scrunches his nose in disgust.

“There is no way master will eat this”

“Don’t want it don’t eat it.” Horror scrapes together the rest of the mush and throws it on almost hitting Killer with the splash.

“Nightmare isn’t here ya know? No need to call him ‘master’.” Horror spits out the word master and Killer just frowns at him without saying anything. When the only halfway descent cook in the castle was gone it was up to Killer to try and make this remotely close to eatable so he heads to the pantry without a word to try and figure out how to save the dish. He ends up chopping carrots, potatoes and onion up in uneven chunks and added it to the pot along with a flask of broth. Killer isn’t a particularly good cook either, but he picked up some things here and there from Cross and anything is better than whatever Horror was cooking up.

“Clean up your mess” 

Killer stays with his back turned to Horror as he monotonously gives the command like he have done countless of times and Horror was about to protest but thinks better of it and grabs a rag while mumbling under his breath. 

Killer watches him work as the pot close to over boils, but Killer doesn’t as much as bat an eye. He just stands there. Emotionless and empty, patiently waiting for all the ingredients to cook through. It was all just a brown mushy mass after overcooking when Killer finally comes moves again pouring the content into a bowl that he puts on a tray. He knows for a fact that there is no way that Nightmare will eat or even go near this excuse poor excuse of a meal so he thinks better of it and puts the tray down. It won’t go to waste. Not in this house.

Killer enters Nightmares chambers later that afternoon. His master haven’t called for him or anyone the entire day which is unusual for him. He usually barks out orders or patrols around the house and doesn’t like sitting still for too long. The lord of darkness is a busy man after all. 

Nightmare is sitting by his desk reading a book not bating an eye as Killer entered the room and stays quietly next to the doorframe waiting for him to speak.

“Did I call for you Killer?” 

His voice is deep and raspy after not uttering a word for hours and he turns his head slightly to peer at Killer with a lazy but stirs gaze.

“No master”

“Then what brings you here? Did you miss me?”

Nightmare chuckles and turns his head back.

“Of course you didn’t. I’m alive so you can leave”

Killer stays put. He was a servant by Nightmares own creation making him the only trusted member of his gang of savages. He doesn’t have any emotions who could get in the way of doing any job and no moral ground to question his master making it easier for Nightmare to open up about his plans and to give Killer personal orders.  
Nightmare stands up and walks over to the mirror looking out.

“You know Killer. It gets pretty lonely here. Criminals plotting to kill you and emotionless murderers aren’t the best source of companionship and care. I want to bring things back to how they used to be and I need your help to do so. You’ll start by preparing a cell in the dungeon.”

Killer listens closely and nods at his new task. Finally something to better to do on this slow and lazy day. 

“Yes master” 

“That is all. I need it ready within a few hours so get to work!”

Killer walks out of the room to without questioning his master about his plan and heads straight to the dungeon.

**Author's Note:**

> Im not 100% sure where i want to take this fic, but I will hopefully get a few chapters out eventually


End file.
